Majora's OCs
by Majora Solaris
Summary: The backstories and random extra stories related to each of my ocs. Most of these will be RWBY but every now and then there will be another show thrown into the mix.
1. Intro

Ok so here's a little intro to my OCs. They are all from RWBY so yeah. Imma just be uploading little stories about them all here and there. Mostly backstories and junk. At the beginning of each of the stories/chapters, I'll give a little something on who they are more or less. I can provide images via a link for them soooo yeah. This here is sorta just my first chapter/story. I'm able to be easily found on Discord at Majora Solaris#9469 and if you want to know who all I have, I'll gladly tell you guys. OH! And if I ever decide to change a character over to another show and write up a good backstory for them, I'll upload them too. And don't worry. I'm a pretty damn good writer. Sooooo yeah. For now, Majora out.


	2. Umbra's Story

**Ok so this is my first OC I'm deciding to upload. Umbra Moon. At the current point in time, she's 20. She's cold towards everyone but her best friend Rose but even worse towards guys. She's very dark, kinda twisted, quiet to the point that she speaks in mumbles, introverted, sadistic as hell and will legit kill you if you touch her. Why you may ask? Well. Read and find out.**

 **attachments/435187933125935104/513214905529401395/20180926_**

Umbra Moon. Not exactly a girl you would want to be around. It wasn't always like that...

A young girl with black hair and multicolored eyes. This girl is Umbra Moon. And strangest part is, she's smiling and laughing and actually letting people touch her. That's right. Umbra. Letting someone touch her and live.

Umbra was just starting her first year at a pre-huntsman academy, like Signal. She was an amazing student who attracted the attention of many people. She would make friends with everybody. She would hang out with them and laugh and have fun. She was the girl who could often be found breaking up fights even if it meant getting hurt. Her theory in life was "Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for."

Over time, her friends began to see that she may have been smart yet she was incredibly dumb when it came to how people worked. This led to them slowly taking advantage of her, bit by bit.

At some time during her second year, she ended up falling in love with a boy. He was the typical well muscled, perfect tan, charming smile, "I'd do anything for you" type of guy. And he was. His will was at her command. She wanted something? He bought it for her without a second thought. Her shoulders hurt? He gave her a massage.

Now back to her friends. Mid-way through their second year, they would have her smuggle in alcohol and drugs and what not from the outside since NOBODY would suspect the good girl honor student of ever doing anything wrong. They would invite her to late night parties where they would get drunk and high and trash things. She would help them trash things with them saying it was people who deserved it. That they did terrible things. In all reality, those people were just normal people who ended up telling them off once or twice for something and reported them to the teachers whenever they did something wrong.

They would manipulate her every time and in the end she would feel guilty.

Over the course of the second and third year, her boyfriend began to become a bit grabby, often smacking her ass or grabbing her breasts when he felt like. Many times, their conversations would turn to him asking when they would finally have sex. No matter how much he pushed, she would always tell him she wasn't ready and she would let him know when she felt she was.

Finally, one night she told him no for the last time when they were on a walk through the forest. He shoved her down, literally ripping off her clothes, causing her to scream at him, asking what he was doing. He was just about to take her virginity when he was hit from the side by a heavy projectile.

Someone had come to save her. Someone had followed her, concerned for her safety. That someone was familiar to her. This girl had glittering green eyes, pink hair and a pair of pink cat ears. The girl was her only true friend and future teammate and partner, Rose Blossom.

Rose went to help her up and back to the teachers when Umbra suddenly freaked out, screaming in fear to leave her alone and to not touch her.

Rose sadly picked her up and carried her back to the teachers with Umbra screaming the entire time. Rose got back with Umbra and explained it all. The guy was immediately expelled and Umbra was left alone with only Rose to check up on her every so often.

Whenever anybody approached Umbra, she would freak out and run away, screaming and crying, absolutely terrified. The only people that were an exception to this were Rose, her family and the older teachers.

Over the course of the rest of her third year, the summer, and part of her fourth year, this fear turned to hatred and spite and almost emotionless except for that underlying seething anger towards human contact. Now whenever someone touched her, she would kick the shit out of them and leave them a bloody mess, barely alive. Now not even Rose would touch her. Umbra's grades never once dropped but she refused to answer questions. She became almost silent, rarely speaking except for threatening sounding mumbles.

She graduated top of her class but refused to show up to the graduation ceremony. When Rose tried convincing her to come, she slammed her against a wall telling her very coldly that nothing would ever convince her to go to a large event like that. Not even if she had 100 guns all aimed at her. This scared Rose. Later on, Umbra apologized to her for this.

Once she got to Beacon, the first 2 things to happen were a small explosion and a girl being fired at by a bunch of people whose faces were concealed.

In initiation, her and Rose were the last 2 to pair up and very, very late into initiation as well.

After initiation, she found that she would be on a team with the girl that was being shot at and groaned. She looked around for the other teammate and found her several feet above the ground, tools in hand, messing with the display board, causing it to explode. This, she figured, had to be the one who caused the earlier explosion and was about to run off but was stopped by Rose who smiled as she lightly gripped Umbra's hand to stop her from running.


	3. Solaris and Faye before they dated

**Alright so this is a ship story between my 2 ocs, Solaris Phoenix and Faigel "Faye" Acheflow. Solaris at this point in time was a total shut in. He was very introverted and would rather have his head in a book while he had music blasting in his ears. Or other times, he would draw but still have the music on at full blast. He could be somewhat cocky and sorta dickish at times but most of the time, he was fairly calm and actually kinda funny. Faye is a cute girl who's pretty shy until you get to know her, after which, she's usually pretty cheery and happy. She's the social to Solaris' antisocial and she would be the one to literally force him to interact with people against his will. She does have a bit of a temper though so watch out.**

Faye

Solaris

 _It was a normal weekend at Beacon Academy. Well as normal as you could get with Team SAFR at least. You had Homura, a tanuki Faunus with a knack for trouble. Ama, a bat Faunus with a princess complex who always kept Homura in check while she wrote. Faye, a seemingly shy and quiet pink haired girl who is far from shy once you know her. And then you had Solaris. The leader. Not very leader-like this weekend. Or any weekend. He simply sat alone on his bed, headphones in, music blasting so he couldn't hear a thing, drawing whatever he felt like._

"Hey guys. I have an idea!" _Homura says excitedly_

"Oh geez. Your ideas always end in us running away from some angry people, Homura." _Faye groans_

"Yes. Faye is quite right. Your ideas do often end in us having to run away from an angry mob in which you caused."

 _Solaris is totally oblivious to everything going on at this point, not caring either way, his hood up, head buried in his drawing. Pens, lead pencils, erasers, spare lead, markers, colored pencils, pastels and whatever else he might need is strewn haphazardly across his bed, seeming to have no organization to it whatsoever._

"Oh c'mon! This one shouldn't end like that! I just thought we would go into the city and have some fun at the arcade!"

"You know. That's not a bad idea. Homura. For once an idea of yours doesn't seem like it will end in us running for our lives despite all having Semblances. Even though we still don't know just what Ama's Semblance is." _Faye says, shooting the other girl a glare._

"Oh do not worry about what my Semblance is. I shall reveal it when I feel the time is right. That is not the point of this conversation, though. The point of this conversation happens to be Homura's supposedly brilliant idea that does not seem as though we will need to run from a large group of common-folk. His idea does sound quite fun. I do wish to see more of what you common-folk call "fun.""

"Hell yeah! Now let's go guys!" _Homura yells, running out of their room, not a care in the world, nearly running directly into Coco Adel on his way down the hall._

"I shall follow closely behind him. After all, one of us has to keep him from dying from his own idiocy." _Ama sighs, running after him_

 _This leaves just Faye and Solaris in the room._

"Solaris? Did you hear? We're all going into town to go to the arcade."

 _He hasn't heard a word of what anybody has said for the last three hours, headphones at full blast, head in his drawing pad_

 _Faye sighs and yells_ "Solaris!"

 _He still doesn't hear her._

 _She yells even louder_ "Solaris!"

 _Still no signs of knowing she even existed, let alone was trying to get his attention._

"SOLARIS!" _she screams at him_

 _He finally looks up and takes his headphones off. Faye can hear "Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone, you will find the courage and the strength to carry on" coming from his headphones_ "Hmm? You wanted me for something?"

 _She walks over to his bed and sits down on it, next to him_ "Do you have any idea what's happened in the last three hours?"

"No. Don't care either. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my drawing and music."

 _She continues to sit on his bed next to him, pouting._

"As in leave."

 _She still stays._

"Go away. I want to finish my drawing. Then maybe I'll talk." _he says, putting his headphones back on_

 _Faye still stays._

 _He glares at her._ "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to come and join us. We're all going into the city to have some fun at the arcade."

"No. I hate being around people. You know this."

"Noooo. You're just lazy and don't want to do anything but read and draw."

"Dammit, Faye. Will you shut up and leave me alone already?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"BECAUSE WHY GODDAMIT?!"

"Because. You need to get out more. We care about you, you know?"

"Your point is?"

"My point is I'm not going to leave until you agree to come with us."

"Then you're going to be here all night."

"You say that now. You'll crack eventually."

"Yeaaaahhh. Goood luck with that."

"I don't need luck. Simply logic and understanding of you. Both of which I have."

"Clearly you don't have either of those or common sense. For having such good grades, you're pretty stupid."

 _This pisses her off_ "Ok. Now you've done it. You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"How are you going to make me? A little wind carrying me there? That's not going to happen. I have multiple gravity beast drawings on hand to keep me firmly anchored while you destroy the room and exhaust yourself trying to pick me up like that."

 _Faye sighs and gets up, walking over to her area of the room_

"That's right. Get your shit and get out." _Solaris tells her rudely_

 _Faye comes back over with a book and sits on his bed and begins to read_

 _Solaris literally kicks her off his bed, sending her flying into the wall, breaking her glasses_

 _Faye comes out of the wall to find that she can barely see five feet in front of her_

"That's what you get for not leaving me alone." _Solaris says snarkily, cranking his music up to full blast and returning to his drawing_

 _Despite not being able to see much, she is able to find her broken glasses. She finds that he broke them and is immediately pissed, a small windstorm whipping up in the room_ "Solaaaaaarrrriiiiiisssss! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" F _aye yells at him_

 _Meanwhile, he continues his drawing, surrounded by multiple gravity fields to keep him shielded from the mini storm._

 _Faye's book comes flying by her and she gets an idea. She grabs it and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, the windstorm dying down to a gentle breeze before dying down completely_

 _Solaris's gravity field is now gone, with him still acting like nothing happened_

 _Faye walks up to him, a sweet smile on her face_ "So whatcha drawing?" _she ask_ s

He ignores her presence entirely until she pokes him in the cheek continuously "What?" he snaps, clearly annoyed at her still being here, taking his headphones off with "I'm gonna change you/like a remix/then I'll raise you/like a phoenix" coming from his headphones.

"I want to know what you're drawing."

"Nunya damn business is what." _he says as he puts his headphones back on._

 _Faye takes the book out from behind her back and slams the spine into the top of his head incredibly violently, leaving a dent in his head in the shape of a closed book. She grabs him by the hood and drags him off his bed._

 _He holds his head in pain_ "Owww. Faye! What was that for?"

"Breaking my glasses. Being a prick. Being a hermit." s _he says as she moves her arm not being used to drag Solaris in a way that caused the Wind Dust in her sleeve to glow. A pair of glasses exactly like the broken ones come floating to her and she puts them on_ "You're lucky I have ten pairs of backup glasses."

"What the hell do you need ten extras for?"

"I'm a Huntress in training. Broken glasses are practically guaranteed."

"Whatever."

"Just shut up already and quit being miserable. We're going to have fun and that's final!" _she says, dragging him down the hall, his pockets and sleeves completely devoid of anything drawing related and his headphones lying on the bed_

 **Alright guys. So that was Solaris and Faye before they dated. I admit he was a bit dickish but in all honesty, she's the reason he becomes less dickish in the end.**

 **As a little extra note here, the first set of lyrics were from "Battle Cry!(Stand Up)" from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles. The second set was from "The Phoenix" by Fallout Boy. And before you ask, yes. She Maka Chopped him.**


	4. Eve's Story

**Ok Majora here with my next chapter. This one is probably one of my favorite girls to do rp as. Evening Sara Albrite. Or as everybody calls her, Eve. She's sorta hotheaded but at this time she was fairly quiet and didn't really speak much. She would usually make smartass comments about her team leader who was sorta... slutty and overly flirty. She would usually get into a fight with her at least once a day because they but heads so damn much. But Eve at that time usually stayed to herself at the time to avoid kicking anyone's ass that set her off. But despite being such a hardass, she actually had a soft side. Once you got to know her, she was still fairly quiet but actually kinda nice and fairly helpful. Oh and did I mention she has a huge soft spot for cute things? And she has a sweet tooth due to not getting to have sweets and junk food when she was growing up. Anyways, on to the story.**

 _A young girl with long platinum blonde hair and shocking amber eyes sits near the head of a long table, looking absolutely miserable. She hated this dinner. She hated her dress that she was wearing. Hated that she had to talk to these random people and smile at them and act friendly._

 _Next to her you had her mother, an absolutely maddeningly sexy woman with a very large bust and a perfect figure coupled with the stunning green eyes and platinum blonde hair. Her mother was smiling the whole time. On occasion she would look at her daughter and say with a smile plastered on her face_ "Eve... Smile. This is a formal dinner. You don't want to look bad do you? Or even worse. Make us look like horrible parents. Your father and I have done exactly what any good parent should do."

E _very time this happened, Eve would force a smile onto her face only to have it turn back to her miserable face again, a few minutes later_

 _This happened at least twice a week. Other nights it was conversations about how to make her into a "proper lady". Other nights it was a fancy party hosted by her parents. No matter what it was, she never had a free moment._

 _Three out of seven days of the week she was put through a very challenging academic program while the other 4 days were attending meetings with her father or modeling new clothes her mother was making. If she tried to refuse any of this or even state how she felt, she would be refused food for a day and get a hard smack across the face._

 _She hated her family. She hated being so damn famous. She hated the attention._

 _The only relatively "happy" days for her were her birthdays. Even then she was never happy._

 _Her birthdays consisted of a day off from the meetings or the modeling or the academics. But she still had to be a "proper young lady". She had to be showered with attention by complete strangers. It would be all over the news and in the papers that it was her birthday. People would give her incredibly expensive dresses and jewelry. She would be given jewels of all sorts but not once would she ever be given anything of value to her._

 _She would accept them all begrudgingly with a false smile. As soon as the door closed, her smile would immediately become a look of disgust_

 _She dealt with this for 8 years. On her 13th birthday her father asked_ "Eve? You're getting to the age where you can make choices on your own. I want to know whether you want to model your mother's clothes and help make them or if you want to attend meetings and debates with me."

 _She took a shaky breath, clenching her fists as she did her best to say calmly to him_ "Dad... I want to become a great Huntress like you and Mom were. I want to become just as good as the two of you used to be."

 _Her parents looked at each other and laughed_ "Oh Eve. You wouldn't last a single second as a Huntress. The first Grimm you came across would eat you alive. If it didn't you would come back crying, begging us to take you back in. You really think you would could become a great Hunter like us? You must have a fever or something."

 _Finally, she snapped. She slammed her fist down on the table. Her parents winced at it and noticed the table was cracked and her fist was coated in an emerald green Aura._ "First off, don't tell me what I can or can't be. Second off, who the hell do you think you are trying to force this bullshit on me for my entire damn life. I will become a Huntress and I will become even better than the two of you combined. I will prove it to you." _at this, she gets up and walk to the door. She opens it right as a man is about to knock. She glares at him and then shoves him out of the way, sending him to the ground._

"Evening Sara Albrite!" _Her father says as he puts his hand firmly on her shoulder_ "You will come back inside right now."

 _She grabs his hand, which slowly becomes encased in diamond, starting from the ring on his finger as her own hand lights up emerald green_ "Do _not_ touch me." _Her father stumbles back and stares at his hand in shock and then looks back at her_

 _She punches him dead in the nose and while he's down, she goes into his pants pockets and steals every last lien he had. After doing this, she walks off, still wearing the dress and jewel adorned accessories._

 _Some time later, she finds an airship heading to Vale. She gives the pilot some lien to get her there and even more money to never say a word about who she was and where she was going or anything of the sort._

 _The ride was long and uneventful as they landed in Vale where she found a clothing shop and got new clothes. Eventually she found her way to Signal_

 _She showed up on their doorstep one stormy night, long blonde hair cut short and choppy with a knife and dyed an emerald green, completely soaked, wearing a tattered up pair of jeans and tank top. She gave them the money she had left and said she wanted to be there, using the name Terra Shade. The lady who opened the door told her that it wasn't enough to stay for four years. Eve told her that she would do anything to go there. The lady made her a deal that if she could do chores around the Academy, she could stay._

 _Four years went by. Not once was she recognized by anyone. During that time, she learned that she had unlocked both her Aura and Semblance that day and learned to control them both. She also made her own chain scythes that had blades that folded in for easier storage._

 _Finally she made it to Beacon Academy. By this time, she'd changed into a more suitable outfit for a Huntress but still had her hair short and choppy. Eve's outfit_

 _Initiation was a shock to her. Getting launched off a cliff, and fighting a bunch of Grimm while meeting her team who would be more of a family to her than her own._

 _Until the Fall, that is. That day is when she started wandering Remnant, staying in different places in Vale, Vacuo and Mistral, taking up odd jobs here and there, always avoiding Atlas. Finally one day, between jobs and places, she felt a tremor. She went to go check out just what they were and found two boys fighting. One was tanned and kinda hot to her but didn't seem to be her type. The other was good looking in his own way but for some reason, she felt something for the tanned boy that she just couldn't explain. Either way, she went to go stop the fighting. Little did she know that this would lead to a much better part of her life..._

 **Ok then so that was Eve's story. I'll admit, her entire Huntress outfit is legit Karai from TMNT(2007). When I was designing her, I decided I wanted her to be sorta shady but couldn't think of an outfit. I came across that one as I was watching the movie and immediately knew that it was perfect. I might come up with some stuff later on from the private rp Discord server I'm in but that will probs be an entirely different story focused on her and her boyfriend, Marcos. Specifically how they came to be and the crazy stuff they got into later on. Oh and this is her timeskip outfit, by the way. She gets it when she's back in Atlas after she settles crap with her parents. She more or less payed a lot of money for some drink thing that grows out you hair super fast after she decided to bleach to back to her normal platinum blonde color because she was impatient and didn't want to wait longer for it to grow out naturally since it was about shoulder length.**

 **Eve's Timeskip outfit**


	5. Eve's Story (Bleach)

**So like I said before. I'll occasionally add a story to here that's not RWBY. This is the first one. Eve's backstory in Bleach. I'll put it simply. She's a Fullbringer and her Fullbring stuff will be added at the end of the story in my author's notes. But for now, enjoy.**

From a young age, I showed "great intelligence and untapped potential." That's what my parents have always said as their excuse for making me take multiple language courses and put me into multiple forms of martial arts. My name is Evening Sara Albrite but I go by Eve. Nobody knows my full name besides my parents. I'm the daughter to two rich American assholes. Yeah. I seriously dislike my parents.

Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. I can talk to ghosts. I never knew they were ghosts until my parents asked me who I waved at every time we passed a certain house. I told them it was a nice old lady named Miss Shade. They looked at me dead seriously and told me she had been dead since before I was born. After that, I stopped making it obvious I could talk to ghosts.

But enough of that for now. That will be important later on in the story. For now, let's focus on the non-ghostly part of my story.

By the age of ten, I could hold my own against older classmen during sparring sessions. By the time I was fifteen, I could judo flip a grown man like it was nothing.

But around the age of twelve or so, I became a bit stubborn. I told my parents that unless I was allowed to go to a public school for normal kids instead of that stuffy high class academy, I would refuse to do anything. They refused and I held true to my word. I refused to go to school. I refused to go to my martial art classes. I was even bold enough to flip them off a few times.

It took about two months before they finally gave in and enrolled me in public school. That first day I left the house to go to the bus stop, I couldn't wipe the smug look off my face. I had _won a fight with my parents._ I was feeling a bit cocky but also a bit nervous.

So the bus came and I followed several other kids around my age and got on the bus. I wasn't sure of where to sit, so I sat next to a girl with hair that graduated from a navy blue to aqua at the tips. She looked so happy that someone had sat with her. She quickly introduced herself as Irina. Turns out, I had most of my classes with her.

Irina

One day, I accidentally let slip that I had a lot of money and that's when everybody began to push me away because I had so much money. Now that I look back on it, I think they were jealous of me. The only person who didn't push me away was Irina. She didn't care that I was rich. She still saw me for who I was. After that, I began blowing off my parents just to hang out with Irina.

Then on my thirteenth birthday, Irina gave me a gift. That gift was a crystal charm bracelet. It looked so expensive. I can't even begin to think of what she went through to get that for me. Regardless of that, I wore it. I still wear it to this day.

Eve's Charm Bracelet

In all honesty, I was shocked. I didn't remember telling her when my birthday was. In all honesty, I still don't. She must have asked one of the administration staff for it.

A few months later, she suddenly just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Nobody knew where she went. Her house was completely bare when I went there. Almost no signs that they'd lived there were left.

Almost immediately, other students picked up on the fact that I was sad and lonely. They began shoving me around, taking my books and overall just acting like assholes. One day, they made the mistake of taking my charm bracelet. I _snapped._ Put simply, they had more than just a few bruises by the time I was done with them. Maybe a concussion or two and a few dislocated shoulders. I felt no remorse for what I did. Still don't. They deserved it. The next day, I was basically the queen bitch. Nobody dared to screw with me again.

Then about 2 years ago, sometime after I turned 15, my parents just dropped a bomb on me and said we were moving to a small little town in Japan called Karakura Town. I didn't argue. I always wanted to go to Japan. So we moved there and I went to the local high school.

Everything was pretty normal for the most part. I grew a bit more rebellious towards my parents and decided to dye the tips of my hair an emerald green because I knew they wouldn't approve. I ditched them constantly when we were in public.

One time out of all the times I'd ditched them, I was attacked by what I would later learn was called a Hollow. I was scared shitless to say the least. I was frozen in fear, unsure of whether to run or to attack it. Then if I remember correctly, my bracelet became a katana with the gems in its hilt. I honestly don't know what came over me but I ran right at it and slashed it once. Then suddenly, it started becoming completely crystal. I think it was diamond. I wasn't sure what the hell just happened and tapped it with the sword. The thing just shattered like it was made of the most fragile glass ever before the shards disintegrated.

I managed to figure out some stuff myself but I managed to find someone to help me out a bit. They taught me a bit about my power which they called Fullbring and high-speed movement they called Bringer Light. But they disappeared one day as well. I've been trying to figure out more about my power since then but with no success… I need to find another person to help me.

About 2 years later

Ok so here's an update on my story. Maybe 6 months at most after moving to Karakura Town, I ended up meeting 2 people like myself while I was out avoiding my parents for the who knows what number time. This time it was just a walk through the woods. At first I heard noise coming from nearby. Like people. So I decided to go check it out. It was a girl who looked younger than me and a guy who was about college age. They seemed to be having a sparring session. I could tell because I didn't feel any negativity coming from them. The girl stopped the battle and came over to talk to me. She introduced herself as Sekuroa Hayashi, but I took to calling her Seku. The guy introduced himself as Llorin Fay. I call him Llor. Anyways, we ended up comparing abilities before exchanging numbers for a future date before splitting up. I ended up going to what was my hideout at the time to camp out for a few days

Llorin

Sekuroa

A few days later Seku called me telling me she'd found a place for us Fullbringers. She asked me where I was and gave her a description of where I was, which, surprise, was my hideout. She came around and took me to what she called "Fullhouse." Maybe an hour or so into checking it out, some freaky ass crystal thing appeared in the park. Still don't know what the fuck it was. Either way, the three of us kicked its ass. Ok more accurately, Seku beat it. Me and Llor killed little ones. Llor sorta needed his ass carried back to Fullhouse by me and Seku.

"Freaky Ass Crystal Thing"

"The Little Ones"

Nothing exciting happened for a month aside from Seku leaving to America. Then I encountered a Soul Reaper guy who ended up getting eaten by a Hollow. Swear I felt Soji following us. Who is Soji? Gimme a sec to get to that point. I met him a bit later on the rooftops. He was pretty friendly despite barely knowing me. Anyways, we ended up talking for a bit and just relaxed under the stars.

Soji

Another guy came up. He was a Quincy. Said his name was Inigo. I like calling him Quincy Boy to be annoying. Little poking and prodding never hurt right?

Inigo

Anyways they found out I was a Fullbringer and wanted to know what I could do. So I showed them. Asked if they wanted to see if I could crystallize them but they declined.

A few weeks later, I was being miserable on Christmas Eve and Soji ended up showing up. We talked a bit and I promised that if I died, I would become a Soul Reaper and hunt him down. He would be my mentor of sorts. Didn't help that I found him somewhat attractive and also was sorta starting to get a crush on him. After that, we sorta talked and I passed out sometime around 2 am. He stayed there with me all night until I woke up around dawn. He ended up leaving soon after.

Next big thing was a massive ass Hollow coming in and fucking up Karakura. I tried to kill it with the help of a random Soul Reaper. He called himself Ziro. We ended up getting it to retreat but barely. I damn near died. I was exhausted as fuck after that. Inigo came along and called Llor. I explained what happened and Llor took me back to Fullhouse where I passed out for a day. Afterwards, I woke up, popped some burritos in the microwave and went out the door, 4 burritos in hand. Not much happened but met a dude from Squad 6 which is apparently their more diplomatic squad. They're apparently human relations.

Then next thing that happens is Inigo and Soji visit Fullhouse but Soji leaves to go do something. I later found out he went to go fight 2 goddamed ESPADA to make up for me getting cracked ribs. Granted he didn't know they were Espada. He got kidnapped by them and taken off to Hueco Mundo. So me, Llor, Inigo, a new guy named Sun and 2 strong Soul Reapers named Ryou and Shiro were taken to Hueco Mundo by the 3rd Espada.

Sun

Shiro

So basically what happened from there was a talk with the 1st Espada with Sun being a diplomat. Then me finding Soji being carried by the 2nd Espada, a chick who was definitely attractive enough that guys would try to get a good look at her ass. Soji seemed unharmed by her and unaffected by her as well. And I'm pretty sure I said to "Put. My Soji down. You fucking bitch." God that's embarrassing. Hope he didn't pick up on that. Sun ran off to play diplomat with the 1st Espada again and quite honestly, I think he was into the Espada.

Espada 2, Vinora

Oh right! Sun's Fullbring makes him look like a chick with dress and heels. Guy can run in heels and a dress. I'm still impressed by that. Anyways, back on topic. Shit hit the fan a bit later and the building, Las Noches, began to collapse. I was the first one gone. I was using Bringer Light like never before, letting off strings of curses the entire time. We all ended up following Soji as he tracked down his zanpakuto, Tenshin, to Tres Cifras because Espada 5 took it and he was _not_ leaving Hueco Mundo without it. We all split off in separate directions with me and Soji going down one of the 4 halls together while everyone else went off on their own. We ended up killing a pig dude together with me using my Fullbring sword and Soji a sword I'd gotten Llor to make me to hurt them since I couldn't really do much with a fairly normal sword. Also at that point, I couldn't crystallize other beings besides Hollows.

We all ended up meeting up again outside before returning home because the Squad 5 Captain lady had somehow managed to recreate a Garganta. But before we left, I kissed him and told him that my actual name was Evening.

Then once we got back, I packed my bags and left my room intact with a note on the door and on the fridge saying "Llor. I'm gonna be gone for a while to get strong enough to protect everyone easier. How long that will take, I have no clue. But until then, I'm putting you in charge of Fullhouse. But when I come back, and I WILL come back, I'm taking that from you real quick. By the way, touch my room and I kick your ass."

After that, I ended up disappearing off the face of the Earth to those who mattered. I ended up finding Light the day I left. Swear that fucker just appeared next to me on the bus out of town. His, yes HIS, ass took me to a tiny hut in the absolute middle of nowhere. First things I asked were why the hell he disappeared and what the hell his gender was. To the first one, he said that I was strong enough for the time being. And to the second one, he grinned and said I would have to find out for myself. And I did. I lurked in the baths silently until he came in. And well…. He's a dude alright. Still never found out what the hell he is. He at least told me his name was Malchior. And he gave me all the names of races and terminology stuff.

Regardless of that, over this past year, I've trained in my Fullbring, Bringer Light, Hand to Hand and weapon skills. And I guess my spiritual pressure got a lot stronger. I learned to suppress it so I don't accidentally kill people as well. Anyways I'm just relaxing for one final week before I return to Karakura to see everyone again. I think it's time for a new look. I'll sneak in through my window and set up some new figures I picked up along the way before heading out and grabbing some new clothes and get a haircut. Goddam, my hair is long. Down to my knees now. When I left, it was at my waist at most. Anyways one last thing before I go. When I see Soji, I'm hugging the ever loving shit out of him.

 **Alright so that's Eve's story up to this point in the Bleach RP server I'm in. Before you go telling me I got the whole Squad 6 thing wrong, let me explain something. This is an AU. No Yhwach. No Aizen. No Ichigo, Rukia, any of them. The Quincy come from a different guy who actually exists in myths, Sigurd. This one goes by Siegfried and the Quincy come from the Holy Grail. They are not goddam Nazis. And the Seireitei has 8 Squads. Squad 1, Squad 2, and Squad 4 are completely the same. Squad 12 is now Squad 5. Then Squad 13 is Squad 6 and is also in charge of human relations.**

 **Llorin's Fullbring lets him create swords out of something he calls Null** **Energy which can make stuff a hell of a lot heavier, much like Wabisuke.**

 **Now for Eve's Fullbring.**

 **Eve's Mastered Fullbring takes on the form of 2 crystal swords.**

 **Eve's Fullbring Swords**

 **Eve's Fullbring can crystallise an object or Hollow with a simple cut or tap (the tap is only used on objects). When she cuts or taps the crystallised thing, it shatters like overly fragile glass. The fragments then fade away until they disappear like broken objects in many video games. She can also uncrystallise anything she has crystallised by using the back of the blade(s), which will revert it to it's previous state, completely unchanged.**

 **In addition to this her Fullbring can now crystallise an area the size of a limb on a person with no ill side effects outside of immobility of the crystallized area as long as they are not just a normal human. The crystallized area takes on the weight of a diamond of that size and therefore slows down the effected target. The shattering effect still exists when used on a person except the crystallised area is completely intact and unharmed but it feels like the "shattered" area has shards of hot metal digging into the skin.**

 **Another thing she found in her training is that she can draw a shape on a surface and the inside of the shape becomes crystal which will shatter if she strikes it with one or both of her blades.**

 **Eve can now also crystallise gusts of air she creates using by swinging her sword(s) from the ground up much like a traditional fan might do but on a much larger scale.**

 **Crystallise Air Technique**

 **She can also raise a wall of reflective or refractive crystal as well as a crystal dome. The walls and dome can both repair themselves fairly quickly depending on the extent of the damage.**

 **Despite all this, her Fullbring DOES have some weaknesses. It cannot effect normal humans without powers or animals. For example, a person like Tatsuki who can see spirits would not be effected but a person like Uryu who has Quincy powers would be effected.**

 **She also cannot crystallise something larger than 1 or 2 stories high which means she could bring down a common 2 story house but not a skyscraper.**

 **Oh and if you want to know more through story and are willing to rp, then join Bleach Eclipse M2 through this link. /tyyMNBN**


End file.
